el otro extremo del hilo
by skrilleras the killers
Summary: Skaler y su mejor amiga Alex quieren saber donde esta el otro extremo de su hilo rojo, sin saber que estan muy cerca del otro extremo.¿Que tiene que ver psicologos?,¿como podran estar con sus destinos? es nuestro primer fanfic. Entre y vean que pasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. El camino al destino comienza.**

**Hola este es nuestro primer fanfiction :3 je esperamos que les guste y si nos sale mal avisemos para ir mejorando**

***pensamientos***

Hola soy Skaler, tengo 18 años, soy calladita, un poco emo y adoro las creepypastas. Tengo el pelo negro y a mi lado izquierdo rapado, ojos color café claro, mido 1,56(soy bajita :3), tengo la piel pálida como la nieve ok no pero si pálida y mi mejor amiga es Alex. Alex tiene mi misma edad ella es tímida pero después puede ser divertida, ella también adora las creepypasta y en general a los asesinos. Tiene el pelo negro, ojos celestes con algo de gris, piel algo pálida y mide unos 1,62.

Bueno hace mucho conocí a Alex y con ella hemos ido a Japón donde nos contaron sobre el hilo rojo del destino. La leyenda cuenta que todos al nacer son atados del dedo meñique con un hilo rojo invisible a otra persona, la cual está en tu destino encontrarla… Y nos dijeron que nuestros destinos estaban cerca pero no lo creímos.

Y acá estoy en mi casa acostada soy interesante lo sé ¬,¬

Skaler:*está nevando... Alex debe estar afuera caminando por el bosque, la iré a buscar…*

Me pongo una chaqueta roja, un gorro negro y unas botas cafés. Bajo las escaleras y al parecer mis papás no están, ellos trabajan en un centro psicológico donde investigan a los asesinos y psicópatas, salgo y empiezo a caminar al bosque donde esta a unas cuadras. Llego y la empiezo a buscar pero no la encuentro.

Skaler:*¿Donde se ha metido?*

De lejos veo a una persona pero hay neblina y no se distingue solo que tiene pelo negro, un polerón con capucha blanca con manchas de sangre y jeans negros con algo de sangre.

Skaler:*!¿sera Jeff the killer?¡*

Me acerco de a poco y cuando quedo a unos 6 metros el sale corriendo, lo persigo, pero lo pierdo de vista.

Alex: !Skaler!¿ qué haces acá?

La veo y ella tenía su polerón favorito azul oscuro, unos jeans negros y unas combers moradas.

Skaler: vine a buscarte pero ¡Jeff the killer es real, lo vi salió corriendo, es real ^v^!

Alex: yo no lo vi QvQ solo vi a uno chico de pelo café oscuro que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, con un polerón gris oscuro, jeans azules y una máscara blanca con una boca cocida en forma de sonrisa y en el ojo derecho dos triángulos rojos oscuros y desde la punta una línea naranja.

Empeze a caminar con Alex camino a su casa mientras que hablabamos.

Alex: fue raro ya que el estaba a 2 metros de mi y nos miramos fijamente y derrepente vi que estabas corriendo y el chico de la máscara desapareció.

Skaler: Que raro...

/_POV__ ¿?/_

¿?:* eso fue intenso pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no la mate?... Pude matarla pero ella no se asusto... Mejor vere anime gore, eso me calmara*

/_POV Alex/_

Alex: Adiós Skaler, ten cuidado :3

Skaler: Adiós Alex y ¿segura que no quieres que me quede?

Alex: Segurisima.

Skaler cierra la puerta, subo a mi habitación y me pongo en la ventana a ver el bosque nevado.

Alex: *¿Quién habrá sido ese chico?...*

Escucho la puerta.

Alex: *Llego Bryan*

Se preguntaran quien es, bueno, el es mi hermanastro tiene 31 años, pelo blanco con puntas negras y ojos celestes puros. Muchos creen que es mi hermano pero yo no tuve hermanos.

Vivo con Bryan desde hace tiempo ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenía 5 y fue un trauma_ total._

_/flashback/_

_Mujer: Buenas noches mi hijita._

_Alex: Buenas noches mami._

_La mujer sale de la habitación de su hija y va a su habitación con su esposo ya dormido, ella se acuesta y queda profundamente dormida_

_01:46 AM_

_La niña despierta y va a buscar agua para tomar pero al pasar por la sala de juegos escucha movimientos y se esconde en la pared y ve algo que no quería ver. Sus padres siendo asesinados por un chico de negro ella queda mirando la escena mientras que llora. Pronto llego la policía y arrestan al chico._

_/fin flashback/_

_El chico que arrestaron era…_

Jeje suspenso para el primer cap.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-**** Conociendo a los asesinos **

**Este es el segundo cap que emoción… Yato *-***

_El chico que arrestaron era… _Bryan. El al asesinar mis padres no podía quedar sola y el tuvo que quedar a mi cuidado, pero el tuvo que pasar por unos exámenes para poder cuidarme… se dice que a el lo obligaron matar a mis padres pero por si acaso cada mes le hacen exámenes. Nos llevamos bien somo comos hermanos amigos xD.

Bryan: (habre la puerta de un golpe)¡hi sister!

Alex: ¡KYAAAAA! O.o

Bryan: Ejejejeje..

Alex: Onii-chan baka O-o

Bryan: jeje voy a dormir bye

Alex: bye…

Cuando salió me puse la ropa de dormir y me acoste.

/_POV Skaler/_

Llegue a mi casa y estaban mis papás

Skaler: Hola mamá, hola papá

Mamá y papá: Hola hija

Mamá: Skaler, como se que a ti y a Alex les gustan esos asesinos, queríamos saber si te gustaría ir con Alex a un tour del centro mañana. Iran universitarios y el tour lo dirigiré yo, ¿quisieras ir con Alex?.

Skaler:¡ Claro OvO!

Papá: jaja, es mañana a las 11:00 AM, con almuerzo y terminaría a las 4:00 PM_._

Skaler: Claro.

Subi las escaleras pensando en que mis papás son los mejores del mundo. Lo raro es que recuerdo a dos persona adultas, salen en algunos de mis sueños, nunca supe quienes eran.

Llegue a mi habitación vi por la ventana, seria una noche fría, la cerre me puse la ropa de dormir , le pregunte a Alex si keria ir, ella dijo que si obviamente, nos juntaríamos a las 10:00AM en una cafetería cerca del centro psiquiátrico, para luego ir caminando. Me acoste , mire por la ventana y me dormi.

_/sueño de Skaler/_

_Escuchaba a la señora de japon que nos decía que nuestro destino estaba cerca, mientras que yo estaba en un bosque nevando, derrepente veo a ese chico, que era Jeff the killer, lo persigo pero lo pierdo de vista, veo atado en mi dedo meñique un hilo rojo que me conducía por atrás de un árbol, sigo el hilo y atrás en el árbol veo a Jeff the killer…_

_/fin de sueño de Skaler/_

Despierto y eran las 9:30AM, sali de un salto de la cama, saque una camisa negra, unas calzas plomas, un gorro negro y unas combers blancas. Me bañe, me cepille los dientes y me peine.

Llegue a las 9:59 AM O-o *cerca, muy cerca*. Adentro veo sentada a Alex con una laptop, y al parecer esta bien un anime, me acerco y esta viendo Noragami.

Skaler: hola Alex, estas viendo Noragami ^-^ ¡dejame ver!

Alex: nop, es que ya lo termine jeje, siéntate y pidamos algo. Ya quiero que sean las 11:00.

La mesera viene y nos toma nuestros pedidos.

Skaler: yo también que emoción, te imaginas y esta ben drowned o eyeless jack.

Alex: seria grandioso OvO .-. -.- ¿me estas escuchando?... O.o

Skaler: (lamiendo la pantalla de su celu) *U* están lindo Yato…

Alex: -.- eso se hace en la casa no en publico.

La mesera nos trae la comida.

Skaler y Alex: ¡Comida OvO!

Comemos, pagamos la cuenta y salimos caminando al centro. Llegamos y esta lleno de universitarios. Esperamos afuera y un grupo de 2 chicos y 1 chica nos empieza a hablar. El nombre de cada uno es John, Jake y Anna, son buena onda y a todos les gusta las creepypastas. Les explicamos que yo era la hija de una de las psiquiatras y que ella nos invito a mi y a Alex.

Mientras hablábamos mi mamá sale y dice que entremos. Nos empezó a mostrar la secretaria, las oficinas donde investigaban y nos dijo que si teníamos suerte veriamos como es cuando llegan nuevos asesinos. Después fue la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos con John, Jake y Anna, unos psiquiatras se sentaron con nosotros y nos contaron que una vez atraparon a uno de los mejores asesinos y solo los mejores psiquiatras se quedaron adentro. Luego termino el almuerzo y ahora nos mostrarían lo mejor. Pasamos por cada piso del edificio, el piso 1 estaban la secretaria y las oficinas, el piso 2 estaban los psicópatas, el piso 3 los asesinos y en el ultimo piso los mejores asesinos pero no podíamos entra por seguridad.

En ese momento nos estaban mostrando lo que hacían los asesinos, pero llego un guardia armado.

Guardia: doctora James*es mi mamá*, atraparon a los asesinos.

Doctora: bien, chicos el tour terminara por favor tienen que salir esto se pondrá peligroso. Excepto tu Skaler y Alex, ustedes vendrán conmigo, quiero que vean esto.

Skaler: claro mamá, ven Alex.

Yo y Alex seguimos a mi mamá, subimos al ultimo piso y en cuanto llegamos vemos dos jaulas y en una de esas jaulas iba Jeff the killer y en la otra un chico con una mascara, tal vez era el que Alex me dijo, ya que ella estaba sorprendida. El chico al ver a Alex dejo de tratar de escapar y la quedo mirando, algo que todos nos sorprendió

Mamá: chicas, ellos son los mejores asesinos y quiero que cada una investigue a cada uno. Skaler tu investigaras a Jeff the killer, y Alex tu a Dereck.

**Esto a sido todo bye. Y les digo lo de la pantalla si paso O.o Skaler compórtate.**


End file.
